Wrong Spell
by WEASLEYL0VER
Summary: Ron Weasley is working on his homework, he finds a spell to help, but acciedently turns Hogwarts into a school of singers. Can he save the day without spilling his feelings for a certian bushy head. Based during Ron and Lavender's fling. RHr, HG, NL...
1. Stupidity

A/n: I'm baaaack and so excited I cannot wait to write this story. This is called Wrong Spell. I am not very good at naming stories. Basically it is written about Ron and _all __thoughts are his_. It is written in 6th year.

Big hello to hpchick1615 (a.k.a Heather) and Mione-Girl.x --- Best reviews and FanFiction friends

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. (Also Ron, but I own Rupert Grint! I wish haha.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupidity**

_Hard work homework. I mean sometimes it is easy and sometimes, when you got a teacher like Snape, it can be a right chore. _

Ronald Weasley has never found schoolwork advertising, give him a broom and he'd be busy for hours but homework, he'd wrinkle his nose at. The well-built, red-headed boy was surrounded by books in the library. He would never set foot in a library if it wasn't important. Snape had set the class an thousand word essay, which was needed to be completed by next lesson answering the question _Vampires: Friend or Foe? _Ron, due to his 'cheek' landed himself a two thousand word essay answering the question and lost Griffindor 25 points. Right now he would be in the common room having a great time with his friends but no, he is in the library. If only he enjoyed books...

_Right... _He looked upon the list of books he would need to complete this essay, _one book left. __**Speciality cures**__. Ok. _He stood up and dragged himself to the S section. _S... _he ran his finger down the book spines.

"Ah," Ron beamed, "S-p."

_**Speech; the Wizards Advice, **__no__**, Spells you don't need to know, **__nearly, __**Spells; the-**_. The rest of the writing was covered in dust. The boy pulled out the book and blew the dust off of it. _**Spells; the ones they don't teach you. **_Ron laughed inside his head, worth a try. He looked back at the books surrounding his Defence against the dark art's essay. I need a rest, Ron gave out a loud sigh. He sat down and opened the large brown-leathered book. He scanned the book, laughing out loud when reading some crazy spells and shaking his head when he read others. But then his eyes widened with shock,

"Need to speed up, too much homework, or anything else?" He read out loud, "then this spell is brilliant to use, _vitesse el __**aide**_." A grin sped across his face; his eyes glanced back to his essay and then back to the book. "Hmm." Ron cleared his throat and pulled out his wand. He read the instructions,

"1 - Hold your wand above your head.

2 - Recite the spell, _vitesse el __**aide**_

3 - Then tap your head twice with your wand."

Ron followed the instructions, "_vitesse el __**eed**_" he recited. Tapping his head twice, he laid his wand on the table. "I knew this wouldn't work." He sighed and grabbed his quill, but was startled when thousands of blue glowing balls shot out of his wand. He got up and backed into a bookcase, breathing heavily, _he had really done it now! _Just then one of the balls flew into his mouth, down, down his throat. The other blue, glowing balls flew out of the Library in a big swam, like thousands of blue bees. Ron coughed and rubbed his throat. "What was that all about?" He asked himself out loud. _Nothing, it was probably nothing, _a voice inside his head answered back. Ron nodded in agreement and sat back down. He began his essay again, five minutes later, he began to hum. Then started to mutter words to the tune, soon coming out in full song,

_I never knew _

_I never knew that everything _

_Was falling through _

_That everyone I knew _

_Was waiting on a cue _

_To turn and run _

_When all I needed was the truth _

_But that's how it's got to be _

_It's coming down to _

_Nothing more than apathy _

_I'd rather run the other way _

_Than stay and see _

_The smoke and who's still _

_Standing when it clears _

_And everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head _

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind _

Ron shook his head, trying to stop himself. It didn't work he kept singing.

_Let's rearrange _

_I wish you were a stranger _

_I could disengage _

_Just say that we agree _

_And then never change _

_Soften a bit _

_Until we all just get along _

He stood up.

_But that's disregard _

_You find another friend _

_And you discard _

_As you lose the argument _

_In a cable car _

_Hanging above _

_As the canyon comes between _

_And everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head _

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind _

_And everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head _

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind _

_She's on-- oh _

_And suddenly _

_I become a part of your past _

_I'm becoming the part _

_That don't last _

_I'm losing you _

_And its effortless _

_Without a sound _

_We lose sight of the ground _

_In the throw around _

_Never thought that you wanted _

_To bring it down _

_I won't let it go down _

_'Till we torch it ourselves _

_And Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head _

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind _

_Everyone Knows _

_She's on your mind _

_Everyone Knows _

_I'm in over my head _

_I'm in over my head _

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head _

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind _

_She's on your mind_

When he was finished, he smacked his hand over his mouth. _What had just happened?_ The spell it must have been wrong. _What did I say again? _He tapped his head, racking his memory. _Vitesse el __**eed**_"Bloody hell!" He scolded kicking the bookcase. _I swallowed that blue thing and those other ones flew away, what if anyone else swallowed one?_ Ron mentally kicked himself; how could he have been so stupid!?

"I've gotto tell someone, someone who will know what to do! A teacher? No I'll get detention. Harry? He'll be as clueless as me... **Hermione! **She knows everything." He ran out of the library, forgetting about the books and his essay.

* * *

Ron ran into the Common Room, no one was there. He glanced at the Grandfather Clock in the corner, 5.18pm. Everyone would be at dinner. He was about to set off to the Great Hall, when he heard mumbled talking coming from the girls dorms. He strode over to the girls staircase, about to climb the stairs when he remembered something. Remembering that it would turn into a stone slide if he tried to climb it, he slid down the wall, _what am I going too do?_ Then he heard footsteps and a door closing, he looked up. It was Hermione, she was... singing? 

_Here's a story of a girl,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_A hidden note,_

_A secret crush,_

_A little boy who talks too much._

_I'm standing in the crowd,_

_And when you smile I check you out,_

_Yeah you know my name,_

_I really don't get your games._

_But I want you too know,_

_If you lose your way,_

_I won't let you go._

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gotta take for you to see?_

_I'll get you to notice me,_

_I'll get you to notice me._

_Got your head up in the clouds,_

_Tell me when you're comin' down,_

_No I don't wanna sink your ship,_

_But my heart it's about to rip,_

_And all the friends that follow you,_

_You tell them things that just aren't true,_

_I'm the girl you always see,_

_I'm the one you really mean,_

_and ooh don't get me wrong,_

_You better make your move,_

_Before the moment's gone,_

_Tell me_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gotta take for you to see?_

_I'll get you to notice me,_

_I'm not like the rest,_

_I don't care if you're the best,_

_You see it, it's all the same to me,_

_You just be who you want to be,_

_It's all the same to me,_

_Ohhh don't get me wrong,_

_You better make your move,_

_Before the moment's gone,_

_Tell me_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_I want you to notice me,_

_I'll get you to notice me ( Ahh Ahh, )_

_I'll get you to notice me ( Ahh, Ahh, )_

_I'll get you to notice me._

She screamed when she was finished, she grabbed onto the rail of the staircase, knees buckling.

"'Mione?" Ron asked, she jumped back.

"Oh... Ron you startled me." She sighed, walking down the staircase.

"Err- up there... um..." He asked.

"You heard didn't you? I don't know why I was singing. I was sitting on my bed drinking a glass of water when I noticed a blue ball floating on the surface, I placed the glass down and it flew out and down my throat. Minutes later I was sing-singing." She explained, wide-eyed, shaking her head.

"Same." Ron mumbled and she looked up at him, moving her mouth but no words came out. "Well not the water part but a blue ball flew into my mouth." She looked at him in utter confusion. He took her arm and sat her on the sofa next to him, "let me explain."

* * *

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_and I will carry on. I need 10 reviews and I will!_**

A/n: the song Ron sings is The Fray - Over My Head and the one Hermione sings is from the flm Pixel Perfect called notice me Notice Me (I changed some of the words in that one.)

Alica

xx


	2. Emotions

A/n: Woop 5 reviews! I knew I wouldn't get 10... the song that everyone sings, oh my gosh, that cracks me up!! I know it is rubbish but I love FLUFF! Erm... make a note. I am only going to write this when I have writers block in my story LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER or I just have heard loads of songs of something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. or any of the songs except for the changes in the songs sang in this chappie.

- S Club Juniors, Atomatic High

- Tal Bachman, She's So High

**One I didn't change**

- Cindy Lauper, True Colours

Thanks for all the Fav Story and Alert adds, can all of you review as well please :)

**Mione-Girl.x **- Aww you review everything. Your so lovely thankyou chica!

**kauri-blume **- Sorry it is so late, thanks for the review here is my UPDATE.

**LaughSpazm **- I love RHr fics to... there are gonna be loads other couples to. Gracias :).

**Smiley2995 **- It isn't good but thanks anyway.

**Mrs.Hermione Jane Weasley **- Good name chica. Gracias for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emotions**

_RECAP: __"You heard didn't you? I don't know why I was singing. I was sitting on my bed drinking a glass of water when I noticed a blue ball floating on the surface, I placed the glass down and it flew out and down my throat. Minutes later I was sing-singing." She explained, wide-eyed, shaking her head. _

_"Same." Ron mumbled and she looked up at him, moving her mouth but no words came out. "Well not the water part but a blue ball flew into my mouth." She looked at him in utter confusion. He took her arm and sat her on the sofa next to him, "let me explain."_

Hermione and Ron spent a great deal of time talking about the incident in the common room. When they finally came down for dinner the sight they saw completely shocked them. The couple had decided to keep the wrong spell their little secret as they believed it had only hit them, but they were wrong because right in front of their eyes the whole school were singing and dancing on tables.

**All**

_Hogwarts_

_Hogwarts_

**Harry**

_It gives me that special feelin' yeah_

_I've been awake all night_

_There's homework all the time_

_I'm working overtime_

**Ginny**

_Nothings been this hard before_

_It's all so brand new_

_It's got me so I don't know where I am_

_Or what I'm gonna do_

**Seamus, Dean & Neville**

_But I'm ready_

_All the time_

**All**

_Hogwarts School_

**Parvati, Lavender & Luna**

_And I'm with_

_All of my friends_

**All **Hermione and Ron start and can't stop

_Hogwarts School_

**Hermione**

_When I hear the spells I'm learning_

_It makes me come alive_

**Ron**

_And all the fears just seem to fade away_

_I know I protected, alright_

**Griffindor then Hufflepuff**

_Griffindor _

_Hufflepuff_

**All**

_Hogwarts School_

**Ravenclaw then Slytherin**

_Ravenclaw _

_Slytherin_

**All**

_Hogwarts School_

_Every step_

_Every breath_

_Every flick of my wand_

_Comin' on like a new sensation_

_It's just so easy_

_With all the teachers, all the teachers_

_At Hogwarts, school, school, school, school_

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts _

**Trio & Ginny**

_But I'm ready_

_All the time_

**All**

_Hogwarts School_

**Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender & Luna**

_And I'm with_

_All of my friends_

**All**

_Hogwarts School_

_Hogwarts... _(groups of people stop one by one)

All the teachers and students began to settle towards the end of the song, Hermione and Ron automatically sat down as soon as the song was done. Everyone did not even noticing that they had been singing just sat down and carried on. Professor Dumbledore and all the other teachers acted as if the great hall hadn't just turned into a zoo. Hermione and Ron were absolutely befuddled, why were they the only two that knew that the whole school have suddenly began singing all the time?

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron exclaimed while sitting down in front of him.

"I dunno what you are on about Ron," Harry looked shocked at his best friend's sudden outrage.

Hermione sat next to Ron, moving her mouth but no words were escaping, for once she had no idea what was going on. "Harry you were just dancing and singing on the table along with the rest of the school." She squeaked.

"What are you going on about?" Harry exclaimed exchanging looks from Hermione to Ron. "Don't you think I would have noticed? Are you two feeling okay?"

"Yeah fine," Ron answered for the both of them, sending Hermione a very confussed look.

Hermione felt that they had to be a reason why they can only know about the sudden songs and after recieving Ron's look she knew he did too. She dragged Ron back to the library and made him show her the book; but it was gone. "Well I'll just have to do some other research then." Hermione told him, taking a few books off the shelf.

Ron placed his hand over hers, stopping it moving. "You don't have to do it all yourself! I'll help." He moved her hand and took down the remaining books she wanted.

"Err..." Hermione blushed, "thanks."

Ron felt the tip of his ears begin to burn, "no problem," he smiled - dropping the books on a nearby table. Hermione took the seat in front of the books and Ron sat next to her. She opened a large, blue, hard-covered book. "So what exactly did you say when you casted this spell?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the book.

* * *

Harry Potter fell back onto his four poster bed in his dormitory; he threw his books on the side table and ran his free hand through his unruly raven hair. The boy gave a loud sigh in his deserted dormitory. His roommates where all somewhere else in the castle. Ron was off somewhere, Neville Longbottom was probably reading a book about Herboligy or in the Greenhouse helping Professor Sprout, Seamus Finnegan was (when Harry had last seen him) with some 4th and 5th year Hufflepuff girls in the courtyard and Dean Thomas, his final roommate, would most likely be messing around with his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley. _Beautiful Gine- what?! Why on earth did I say that?!_

Well she is very pretty.

_And?_

She always liked you.

_WHAT?! She is Ginny, just Ginny._

Uh-huh.

_Anyway she is taken._

They have been fighting lately.

_So... she is Ron's sister._

And? He did say you should have taken her to the ball in 4th year!

_He knew I'd protect her. If I said I liked her, he'd wanna protect her and-_

He knows you wouldn't hurt her.

_Doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt me!_

Harry mentally kicked his inner-self... why was he thinking like this? It was Ginny, just Ginny - Ron's little sister. Yeah, they're friends and Harry knew he could trust her and, often, opens up to her. But that is what friends do for each other!

Rising from his bed and walking over to his window, Harry grabbed a photo album off his bed side table. The photo album Hagrid gave him at the end of 1st year.

He sat on the large window sill and opened up the photo album - he scanned through the book, passing 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th year pictures when, finally, he reached the recent photos. The 1st he saw was he and Neville greeting each other at the Feast at the beginning of the year, they seemed to be having a conversation amongst the other talking Griffindors. He flicked past a few more photos when he stopped at one; it was the one at a celebration party when Griffindor won a game of Quidditch against Slytherin. Ron had played exceptionally well and both, Hermione and Ron, had thought it was because Harry had put his Felix Felicis in Ron's drink when he hadn't. The picture showed people dancing, Seamus and Dean drinking the punch like it was going out of fashion, Ginny and Demelza laughing, Harry trying to shake of the Creevey brothers and a large group of girls, especially Romilda Vane, Ron and Lavender '_kissing'_ each other (if that's what it was meant to look like) and a mane of brown hair exiting the party. Harry's eyes darted across the picture from Ron to the girl leaving, Hermione. "Merlin, they are so blind" he breathed. He turned two more pages which held a picture of the whole Griffindor team, one of him and the two Beaters - Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, one of him and the Keeper - Ron, one of him and one of the Chasers - Katie Bell, one of him with another Chaser - Demelza Robins. He turned the next page to find the last two photos. One was of him and Ginny, the remaining Chaser, in their uniforms. And the other was of them, Harry and Ginny, at Hogsmeate. It was a friendly picture, Ginny had her arms around Harry's waste and Harry had his right arm round her shoulders. When the picture moved, Harry's other arm emerged with a snow ball in his hand and then Harry squashed the snowball on Ginny's head and she punched his arm out of the photo, laughing, and then it began again.

Harry closed the book, took a deep breath and began to sing. But only, he didn't know that he was.

_She's blood flesh and bone_

_Not fake or a follower_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's going to happen_

_Yeah-ah_

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_d-d-d-da da _

_She's so high _

_High above me_

_Last class and fancy free_

_She's Low Society_

_But she's got the best family_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother-er-er?_

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_d-d-d-da da _

_She's so high _

_High above me_

_She calls to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

_Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's going to happen_

_Hey-hey yeah yeah_

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aprhodite_

_oh yeah - yeah_

_She's so high _

_High above me_

Harry checked his watch and placed the album back in its original position, closed the door and left.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, a 5th year, long blonde headed, grey eyed, Ravenclaw girl, was skipping along down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School. One of the door's down this corridor led to the Greenhouses where Prof Sprout taught Herboligy. Just as Luna came up to the door, it opened. A round faced, brown headed, 6th year dressed in Griffindor robes bumped into Luna. 

"Oh sorry Neville," she apologized in her dreamy voice, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He turned deep scarlet, "I-its al-alri-ight, I wasn't looking e-either." He said quietly.

She beamed at him; they shared a moment of eye contact before Neville looked down again. "So where are you going?" He asked, to strike up a conversation. "It's nearly past curfew."

"Actually I am heading back to my common room. You?" She replied, not looking at him and finding her waist length hair interesting.

"Same. Well I'm not heading back to your common room because I don't know where that is but I am going to mine. Griffindor, yeah." He spoke fast, exhaling after he finished.

She smiled, still twiddling her hair, when finally she looked at him to find him looking back. "Well I am going this way," she motioned down the corridor with her thumb.

"Yeah, I, er, I'm this way," he pointed the opposite way. They moved to the left together and then to right, Luna giggled and Neville turned a deeper red until Luna moved around Neville. "Bye." He said deeply when he had turned to face her new position.

"Er, bye" she said quietly, turning slowly on her heels like Neville did.

Luna and Neville began their journeys separate ways and when Luna looked over her shoulder, Neville did the same. They both saw each other, spun their heads back around quickly while blushing madly and picked up their pace.

It wasn't till they were round the corner that Neville broke into song, he did not know he was singing and neither did anyone around him.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Though I realise  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness there inside you  
Make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shinin' through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

* * *

Luna sat down on a nearby staircase; she rested her head on her knees. The position looked uncomfortable to passers. She finally sat up straight and began to sing, unknowingly to herself and others.

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You can call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
Your true colors,  
Are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Whispered: _Can't remember when I last saw you laugh_

**Neville**

_If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear_

**Luna**

_You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

**Both**

_And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

By now Luna was up and outside her common room, Neville the same. They both sadly sighed and entered their _different _common rooms.

* * *

**Aww... I love Luna and Neville.**

**And that first song I'm still laughing...HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Yeah anyway. **

**Here you go **

**Alica x**


End file.
